Unexpected
by cedezbenz
Summary: In one of the letters left from her father, She discovers that she still have family that is alive and closer to her then she thinks. Join Lucy on her journey in getting to know her cousin, and maybe find love on the way. LFirst fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

*Prologue*

* * *

I, Lucy Heartfilia, fell in love with my best friend.

I know you are all thinking that it's Natsu, well, you all are wrong. It's not him.

No, it's not Gray either, and no, it's not Erza.

It's some one you least expect. Someone you didn't even know I was friends with.

Okay, I'll give you all a hint.

He, yes it's a guy, is in the guild.

He is tall, muscular, and blond.

I'm pretty sure the last bit gave you the answer.

I fell in love with Laxus Drayer.

Unexpected right?

Well we became friends about two years ago, after we got back from our adventure in Edolas.

I blame it all on master. But yet, if it was not for him, it would have probably took longer for Laxus and I to become friends in the first place. But enough with that. I'll just go back to the beginning. To where it all started so that you all can see  
how it all happened.


	2. Finding the right partner

Every since we got back from Edolas, with Lissana in tow , the guild had been in a frenzy. Tearful reunions with all members who were here when the young take-over Mage disappear all those years ago. Parties every single day to celebrate the return one  
of Fairy Tails beloved child. Barely anyone left the guild to go on any missions. It's been about 4 months now. I'm not that surprised that everyone is still able to drink and party like they haven't done so in years.

I on the other hand have been in and out of the guild, taking on solo missions since the team was preoccupied at the moment. It's not that I wasn't happy to be at the guild and celebrate, no, I didn't feel like I belong. I didn't know Lissana personally  
before she disappeared, only stories told by the Strauss sibling, my teammates and other Fairy Tail mages. I am happy for my everyone; that's why I didn't bother to ask anyone to accompany me on my missions, it's not like I could put my life on pause,  
I had rent to pay, and needed the money for other things. Does that make me sound bad?

I walked into the guild today, surprisingly there's no parties going on today. I guess everyone is back to doing jobs again. I took my usual seat at the bar.

"Hey Lucy!" The bar maid called out to me.

"Hi Mira! I said back to the beautiful Soul-takeover Mage.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it? Would you like your usual strawberry milkshake?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, please," I answered back.

She turns and walks towards the back to make my drink. I turned to look around the guild; there was Gajeel sitting in his usual corner with Levy bedside her, as she spots me she waved, and I waved back at her. The master was sitting at his usual spot  
taking to Macao and surprisingly Gildarts; Laxus and the Raijinshū was at their usual table next to them whispering to one another and a couple of other guild mates just spread out. There was no other members of Team Natsu around though, which was  
strange, they were usually here by now. I turned around as I heard footsteps approaching.

"One strawberry milkshake for our resident celestial Mage!" Mira said as she set the drink in front of me.

"Thank you so much Mira!" I replied with a smile on my face. "It's delicious as always!"

She smiled back at me.

"Have you seen Erza and the guys around today?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry you just missed them. They left on a mission along with Lissana not too long ago and they won't be back for a week." She said

"Oh." I said with a slight frown on my face.

She stare at me with a worried look on her face. "I thought they would have informed you that they were taking a job."

"No, they didn't. But it's no problem." I responded back to her with a reassuring smile on my face. "I just thought they would be here, I kinda want to go on a mission with them. It's been a while, but I guess I'll just look for something else." I added  
as I slowly turned in the bar stool I was sitting on to stare at the job board.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I thought they told you. I'm sure you will find a mission to go on. You could always ask Levy or the other member to to with you" Mira told me.

I walked up to the mission board and grab the mission I had my eye on for a while now and walked back to Mira for her to approve. "No, I don't want to bother her, she just got back from her mission with Gajeel and hasn't had a day of rest yet." I told  
her as I was looking around the guild and my eyes stopped at the perfect person to ask to join me on this mission, since the job had a specific requirement.

"I think that's a perfect job for you Lucy, are you sure you don't want to ask Levy to go with you?" She asked.

"Yes, the reward was what caught my eye. But No, like I said, I don't want to bother her. I already have another person in mind!" I called to her as I got up from my seat and walk towards the table where the person I wanted to join me was sitting.

"Okay good luck!" she yelled at me.

The members who were present at the guild turned to look at me, when she called out to me, just staring at me, some with wide eyes as they notice where I was or more specifically who I was walking towards.

The group at the table I was approaching stop conversing when they notice the guild was quite, to see what was going on. They turned to look at me. I was starting to get nervous with all the eyes fixed on my person. I slowly got to their table and stopped.

"Hi everyone," I said as I look around the table. "Can I borrow to Freed for a moment?" 


	3. Will you go with me

...*-*...  
Note: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm in the military and currently station in turkey. If you guys been following up on the news, things have been quite hectic here. I'll try to update soon.

I have the first couple chapters already written so sorry if the chapters are short.

Thanks for the follows!

Previously

The group at the table I was approaching stop conversing when they notice the guild was quite, to see what was going on. They turned to look at me. I was starting to get nervous with all the eyes fixed on my person. I slowly got to their table and stopped.

"Hi everyone," I said as I look around the table. "Can I borrow to Freed for a moment?"

On with the story...

Everyone was just staring at me like I was stupid with their jaws dropped. "Can I borrow freed for a moment?" I asked again.

Freed looked around his table and at Laxus, who was staring at me like I've gone mad. After a couple of minutes, he turned away and gave Freed a discreet head nod, to which he then stood up and followed me to one of the empty offices upstairs. I opened  
the door and gesture for him to enter and quickly followed behind him and close the door.

"What is it you wish to talk to me about, Miss Lucy?" Freed asked.

Always so proper, I thought to myself. Freed was a smart man, minus well just get to the point. "There is a mission in which I would like you to accompany me on." I said. " and also, freed, it's just Lucy, there's no need for honorifics."

He just stood there with a shocked look on his face which he quickly dismissed back to his uncaring facial expression within seconds. I knew it surprised him. Normally, not many people speak to him or any members of his team, or even think about asking  
them to go on a mission with them. I knew he would be best for the mission and I really hope he agree to go with me. I don't really want to bother Levy with it, even though I know she would go with me.

We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes until he spoke again. "Where and what are the details on the mission?"

That wasn't a yes or no answer, but I knew that was the most I was going to get from him until I tell him the details for the job.

"The job was submitted by a historian in Oak Town, the former location of the dark guild Phantom Lord. The mission requires at least two or more mages, to enter the old establishment in search of an ancient text written by one of the founding fathers.  
It is not known what lies in the book, but I have Grandpa Crux, one of my spirits who's speciality is researching, looking more into this mission to see why it is so important for this request, since the reward was so high. There is also a rumor  
of another up and coming dark guild forming in that location and are searching for the book also. " I responded.

I took a good look at him as He took a moment to take in what I have told him. Freed was a good looking man. Not built but slim, with define muscles when he's not covered in his normal get up, which he didn't wear today, instead he sported a tight grey  
button up and light denim jeans that form really well to his body. He is of average height with waist-length light-green hair; his bangs are brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin strands  
jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, both shaped like lightning bolts, which is weird but it looked good on him. The rest of his hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail. Noticing I was starring at him, he decided  
to speak up. "I'm am flatter that you though of me for you mission. But why me out of everyone in the guild?" He asked.

I kinda figured he would ask. Not many people talk to or would even think of asking the Raijinshuu to go with them on missions, which really makes me sad. I've only been ignored by most for the past few months, but to them, it's been since the "Battle  
of Fairy Tail." There are still some that do talk to them, like Mira, Wendy, Gajeel and a couple of others, but for the most part they were left alone. "Well, to be honest, my first pick to go with me on the mission was Levy, but seeing that she just  
got back from her mission, I didn't want to bother her with another one. And I've notice that you and your team haven't been on a mission in a while, I thought you might want to go with me. You are smart, and strong, so defeating the dark guild would  
be easy with my spirits fighting along side of us. And I know about your love of knowledge, so I this book we are suppose to find might be something of interest to you. You can invite your team to join us if you are uncomfortable with just going with  
myself. Or you don't have to go with me if you don't want to. I can try and find someone else..." I ramble on.

"Lucy." Freed interrupted my rambling. "Thank you for saying all those nice things about me. And I would love to join you on the mission. And it's not like I don't miss going alone with you on this mission, but I would like it if my team join us, if that  
is okay. Laxus-sama is leaving on a solo mission in a couple days for three weeks and I'm sure my team would love to join us. Ever would probably enjoy going on a mission with another female along, and I know Bixs wouldn't mind."

"That's no problem Freed!" I exclaimed with a bright smile on my face. "I would love for your team to join us, that way I can get to know you guys and hopefully we all can become friends!"

He just smiled at me. "When do you want to leave for the mission?" He asked.

"Well the mission was already approved by Mira, so anytime would be fine. We can leave when Laxus leaves for his mission that way you guys can spend more time with him before he goes." I said.

He smiled at me and replied "That sounds good. I'll go inform my team. Would you like to join us at our table for a couple of drinks?"

"Oh, no, it's okay. I promise Levy that I was going to hangout with her today since she just got back from her mission." I said as I head for the door and opened it for him to walk out. "Thank you Freed, for joining me on this job."

"It's no problem Lucy." He answered as I followed him out the door and down the stairs to the main hall.

That was when I notice everyone was staring at us. I looked over to Freed and he didn't seem to notice or care, as we walked side by side down the stairs. As we reached the bottom to separate, I look towards the back corner of the hall where Levy usually  
sits with Gajeel and waved at her. She notices me and bid her farewell to Gajeel and headed for the door. I took one last glance at freed to see that he was looking at me. I smiled at him and told him goodbye and that I would sit with his group tomorrow  
to tell them more about the mission. And just like that, we went our separate ways.

XO Cedezbenz


	4. The Letter

**Fairy Tail and all it's characters do NOT belong to me. I make no profit from this work and it is written purely for my own pleasure!**

 **See author's note below.**

Last time...

That was when I notice everyone was staring at us. I looked over to Freed and he didn't seem to notice or care, as we walked side by side down the stairs. As we reached the bottom to separate, I look towards the back corner of the hall where Levy usually sits with Gajeel and waved at her. She notices me and bid her farewell to Gajeel and headed for the door. I took one last glance at freed to see that he was looking at me. I smiled at him and told him goodbye and that I would sit with his group tomorrow to tell them more about the mission. And just like that, we went our separate ways.

On to the story...

Lucy's Point of View.

After I said goodbye to Freed, I waved goodbye to my my fellow guild mates as I headed to the door where Levy was waiting for me, since we had a girls day planned.

"Hi Lucy!" She said ecstatically as she hugged me.

"Levy! I miss you this past month. It seems like it has been forever since we last hanged out!" I said with just as much excitement.

"I know. That's why today is dedicated to the both of us catching up!" She responded. "Let's go to the cafe around the corner so we can get a bite to eat and I can tell you all about my mission with Gajeel, and you can tell my what has been going on with you and what's up with you and Freed today!"she squealed.

I sweat dropped as she yelled right in my ear. "Let's go." I said as she grabbed my hand to drag me along beside her to the little cafe down the street from the guild "There is nothing going on between Freed and I! That would be just wrong! " I yelled. "Besides, Mira would probably kill me if I try anything. Those two have been quite close lately." I added. We sat down at a two persons table, across from one another. And ordered our food and drinks making small talk before our food came to us. It didn't take long for our food to arrive, we thanked the waitress and began to eat.

"What do you mean earlier, that its wrong with you and Freed to get together?" She asked. "I think both of you would make a cute couple. But you are right Mira and Freed has been spending quite sometime together when they are at the guild."

"Well," I ponder for a second, debating whether or not to tell her about my recent finding. Figuring out that it couldn't hurt me that someone else besides myself knew about it, and maybe she would help me decide what my next plan of action is regarding this situation, I decided it was best if I told her, since she is my best friend. "Well, you see I found out from my dad after the whole Phantom Lord incident that we aren't the only two left in our family that is still alive." I paused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well you see, my mother, her whole side of the family are all gone, but my father, he still have family that are living. I was able to read in one of his letters he wrote to me before he passed away. In the letter he said that his brother was still alive and married. He has two nephews and a niece."

"Oh my, Lucy.." Levy started to say, but Lucy cut her off, pulling out the letter.

"This was one of the last letters he left me before he passed. It explains every thing." Lucy said as tears started forming in her eyes. "It's better if you read it."

Levy took the letter from Lucy and began to read.

 _'My dearest Lucy,_

 _I know that after everything I put you through as a child, that I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I know you would give it to me if i asked. I love you my Little Lucky. I wish you were here, I still have hope that you and your fellow mages are still alive._

 _There's something that I kept from you, that I think you should know. I wish I was able to tell you face to face, but I am not well my child, and I'm afraid that you won't come back in time for me to tell you. I am not an only child in which I made you believe._

 _My parents have long since passed, but I have an older brother who is still alive. He was 8 years older me, and we never got along. I don't really know much about him since I left after he gotten married when I was 16._

 _I should probably tell you why I left my family. It's funny, my childhood was somewhat similar to yours. My mother died after giving birth to me, and my father was never the same after that. He worked long hours and neglected me while he train my brother to become his heir._

 _There's a saying "the apple doesn't fall far from a tree," as I grew up and married and had you, I became the man that I vow I would never be like. When your mom died, it felt like my whole world had ended as well, so I threw my self into my work._

 _I know I should've been there for you, as I promise your mother, but the grief was to hard on me. I wish you were here so I could make it up to you._

 _Please don't go looking for your uncle. I've have met him a couple of years ago. He's not a good man. But I can tell you, your aunt, his wife, and his eldest son and daughter knows about you. I have talked to them as I was leaving from meeting your uncle. They are good people._

 _They have another son, the middle child. I believe you know him my daughter. He's a mage apart of the guild you are in. Fairy Tail. His name is Freed._

 _He ran away from home when he was younger as well from what my nephew has told me. I know more, but it is not my story to tell._

 _I love you my Lucky Lucy, and I await your return._

 _Your father.'_

"Oh Lucy!" She exclaimed and got up to hug me. "This is a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it" I murmured as tears started gathering in my eyes.

We stood there for a moment with Levy still hugging me.

"Your not alone anymore Lu," She whisper into my ear. "You never were before, but you have blood family now that is still alive."

I gently squeeze her one more time into the hug and let go of her. "That's one of the reasons why I invited Freed to join in the mission with me. I feel like he deserves to know. But more so, he is family. The only blood related family I have left. And I want to get to know him. I want to be to get to know the family I never had." I added while wiping the tears that we're starting to form.

"Thank you Levy, that means so much to me" I replied as I hugged her back. "Enough with this conversation! Let's finish our meal and get to shopping!" I yelled.

Xxxx

 **A/N: Sorry for the two year hiatus. But a lot has happen to me for the passed two years. During the posted of the last chapter, I was still in the military, and I was station in Turkey, about 50 miles away from the Syrian border and thing during that time was really crazy. During that time I didn't have access to my phone and it was really hard to reach my family any time I want, so when I came home from work one day, I saw that I received a weird message on Facebook from my brother that said that if anything happens to him and all that stuff..., I still get emotional thinking about it. So I immediately call my family through Facebook, and found out that he was in the hospital, and that he was really sick. They found out that he had cancer. My brother is doing well now, the believe that the cancer is gone, but he is still receiving monthly chemo to make sure it stays away.**

 **I am also no longer in the military. The process was hard on me, and it took everything out of me. I wanted to stay in, but I wasn't able to, so i was in a bad place for awhile, but I'm happy now and able to move forward with my life.**

 **After reading many fairy tail fan fics, it has inspire me to continue to write more.**

 **I'll try to update weekly, if I have time, I work Monday thru Friday and really odd hours so I don't really get much time for myself.**

 **I had to rewrite this chapter and some for the next chapter when one of my readers on wattapad commented and reminded me that it was Lucy's mom that was a Heartfilia and not Her father, thank you for that! But the story shouldn't have changed that much.**

 **Anyone have any ideas or suggestions feel free to leave it in the comment section or pm me. I have an idea for two more stories that I'm thinking about writing, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **My story is not beta.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites.**

 **XO cedezbenz**


	5. Branching Out

**Sorry for the late updated. I don't own any of the characters you recognize. A/N at the bottom as always.**

 _"Thank you Levy, that means so much to me" I replied as I hugged her back. "Enough with this conversation! Let's finish our meal and get to shopping!" I yelled."_

 **Now on to the story.**

 **Back at the guild. Freed's point of view.**

As we walked down the stairs, I could see all eyes focus on us, but Lucy didn't seem to care, she was still talking to me about the mission. As we reached the bottom, I asked her if she wanted to hangout with my team, but she said she already made plans to go hang out with Levy for the day. I waved goodbye to Lucy as she made her way towards Levy and headed out the guild hall and I made my way towards the table where my friends sat.

Sitting at the table were Bickslow, the resident Seith Mage, a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders, his upper body is covered in a dark, mildly fitting cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face, but he seems to always have a helmet covering his head and visor on that has eight small, elongated holes, with four of them in front of each of his eyes, allowing him to see. He only ever feels comfortable without his helmet on when we are not at the guild. He also has his dolls or "babies," which are little floating barrels with faces painted on them that are inhabited with wandering souls that he found with his magic.

Beside Bickslow sat Evergreen, the fairy magic user and the only female of the Thunder God Tribe. She has light brown hair, dark brown eyes and visible pink lips. She wears oval glasses and has a very voluptuous figure paired with very large breasts and curvy hips. She had on a green dress the stop mid thigh movable wings on the back of it. She also had on navy blue stockings along with white sandals, and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it, with her green guild stamp showing right above right side of her bosom.

The last member sitting at the table was Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer of the guild. Laxus is a blond blue eyed, very built and muscular man with a very noticeable lighting shape scar that runs on the right side of his face, just above his eyebrow to just below his cheekbone. He was currently wearing loose fitting dark red jeans and a tight black muscle shirt that showed of his physique quite well. Around his neck was his headphones that was always on his person, with his favorite black coat with feather trim around the neck and sleeves of the coat.

As I approached, the members at the table turned to look at me. They all seem to be thinking about something, Laxus especially, but before he could voice out his question, Bickslow was the first to speak.

"Yo Freed," Bickslow said., "What did the cosplayer want?" He asked, with his dolls flying above him repeating the word "cosplayer."

"Lucy wanted to know if I would like to join her on a job." I told him and the other two members that were sitting at the table.

"And what did you tell her?" Evergreen had said, with her fan opened covering her face as she spoke.

"I told her that I would be able to join her and she said that it was okay if the two," he said while looking at Bickslow and Evergreen "of you wanted join us, since Laxus-sama was leaving for his job ."

The all looked at freed in surprise. No one ever ask them to join them for a job, at least not since Fantasia. Some of their guild mates were still weary of them after the whole incident.

"Why isn't Flame brain or the rest of her idiot teammates accompanying her?" Laxus had finally voiced out.

"She didn't mention anything about Team Natsu, but last I heard from Mirajane was that they left on a job with Lisanna" I replied.

"Then why does she not ask the blue hair chick?" Asked Bickslow.

"She did not want to bother her, since Levyjust got back from a long mission with the Iron Dragon Slayer." I told him. "She also said that she had notice that we have not gone on a mission in a while and thought it would be a good bonding experience with us. I told her that I didn't mind, when she asked if I wanted to invite you guys with us if I was uncomfortable with going with just the two of us."

"Well I for one wouldn't mind going on a mission with another female." Evergreen added. "It would be a good experience working with members outside of our group."

"When will we be leaving?" Bixlow asked

"I told her that Laxus-sama was leaving for a solo mission in a couple days, and she said that we can spend some time with him before he leaves, so we will be leaving when Laxus-sama leaves for his mission. She also said that she will sit with us tomorrow to go over the mission with us more in detail."

Bickslow and Evergreen sat there for a while just going over their thoughts about the mission but Laxus just sat there staring at Freed, looking like he wants to say something to him. Something was bothering him, Freed knew exactly what it was but didn't feel the need to voice it out because he knew Laxus would say something, and say something he did.

"Well, I think it's a good idea for you all to go on a mission with blondie," Laxus said, bringing us out of our thoughts. "This will be a good opportunity for you all to get to know one of your guild mates better, and hopefully, the rest of the guild will come around and forgive you guys for following me and my idea of taking over the guild."

"Yo, boss man," Bickslow started, than he sigh. "None of that was your fault."

It was an argument they had with their leader quite often.

Evergreen nodded in agreement. "It might have been your idea, but we all agree to join you, we all had our own reasons for doing what we did. The fault is not your own, how many times do I have to tell you that!" She exclaimed.

"Laxus-sama, you shouldn't blame yourself for what we all did." I told him, but he didn't listen, he never did.

Ever since the whole Fantasia incident, you can see him slowly distancing himself from us. Taking more and more solo missions, spending more time away from the guild hall. He thinks that if he separates himself for us, that maybe the guild would treat us nicer. But no, the team and I have talked. We wouldn't let him do that. We are a family. We have no one but ourselves. He was our first friend, the reason why we are in this guild. No, we wouldn't let him be alone anymore.

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed and favorited the story! Sorry for the short chapters, but I promise that the chapters will start to get longer when we start on our journey!**

 **F.Y.I. Fantasia did happen, but the outcome is different, as you can tell, Laxus was never exile. I can write a separate one shot of it if you guys would like to read it, but the story will explain more of it in the coming chapters when Lucy and the Ranjinshu go on the mission.**

 **I have an O.C. In the works to add to this story, or maybe into a new story. I haven't decided yet, but I have to say that celestial magic is very interesting and complex, and I will be exploring more into it, change it up a bit but don't worry, it will be very exciting!**

 **Sorry for the mistakes I made.**

 **Feel free to PM me with ideas or suggestions.**

 **XO cedezbenz**


	6. Just a filler chapter

Chapter 5

 _Last time..._

 _Ever since the whole Fantasia incident, you can see him slowly distancing himself from us. Taking more and more solo missions, spending more time away from the guild hall. He thinks that if he separates himself for us, that maybe the guild would treat us nicer. But no, the team and I have talked. We wouldn't let him do that. We are a family. We have no one but ourselves. He was our first friend, the reason why we are in this guild. No, we wouldn't let him be alone anymore._

 _Now on to the story..._

After wandering around town with Levy, Lucy decided to stop by the guild to have dinner instead of going home, knowing that she doesn't have any food there. As she made her way to the guild, she was contemplating how to tell Freed about the letter she got from her father. As she opens the door, she was surprise to see there were still people hanging around. She decided to head straight to the bar where Laxus, evergreen, Elfman were sitting and chatting with Mira who was working there. Bickslow and Freed were nowhere in sight. As she walks towards them, Mira was the first to spot her, and wave at her to join them.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira said with a smile. "How was your day out with Levy?"

"It was nice, we went to the book store and walked around and ate lunch and more shopping." Lucy answered back. "I don't have any food at home so I decided to come back here for dinner," she added as she sat down next to Laxus, as that was the only available chair.

"Well, I made beef stew for this group," Mira nodded her head towards the group that sat next to her, "it should be done soon, if that's alright with you? Or I can make you something else if you like?"

"Beef stew sounds great Mira, no need to make anything else!" Lucy replied.

"Would you like anything to drink while waiting for the food to finish?" Mira asked.

Lucy replied to Mira "Can I get a cup of Jasmine tea please?"

"Coming right up!" Mira said as she headed to make the tea for Lucy.

She turned around and greeted Elfman and Evergreen, making small talk waiting for Mira to come back.She then felt someone staring at her, so she turned to look to her right to see that it was Laxus. Which was weird. She though back to her time at the guild and couldn't think of one time where they had a conversation with one another. Well, what a better time to start. She gave him a warm smile and a greeting. "Hi Laxus, how has your day been?"

He just stared at her, not saying anything back. Her smile wavered. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

He stared at her for a couple seconds longer, before shaking his head. "No, Nothing wrong and nothing much, just helping gramps with paperwork since he is out with the counsel for a meeting and hanging out with the team."

Before she could continue, Mira came back with a tray of food for the group and the cup of tea for Lucy.

"Here your meals guys," Mira announced.

"Thank you Mira! It smells delicious!" Lucy told her.

"It's no problem Lucy, Enjoy your meal!" She said with a smile before turning and setting their food down for the others.

After the meals were done, Mira collected the dirty dishes and brought them to the back to be cleaned.

Lucy decided to look around the guild and saw that many people had already left. The only people that were at the guild were the group sitting at the bar. She looked at the clocked that was hanging on the wall, it was almost closing time for the guild. She turn back around when she heard Evergreen called out her name. With one last looked around the guild, she turned to engage in a conversation with her.

It was close to closing time when Bickslow and Freed finally made their appearance and headed towards the group sitting at the bar.

"Hi Freed, Bickslow!" Lucy greeted

"Hello Cosplayer!" Bickslow said with a grin on his face, while his babies were in the background repeating the words "cosplayer" and "hello."

"Hello Lucy, how was your trip with Levy?" Freed asked.

"It was fun, she was telling me about a book she got from her mission! She said she'll bring it to the guild tomorrow and share it with us!" She told Freed.

"I'm looking forward to it. Are you still joining with us tomorrow?"

"Yes, and we can go over more about the mission, I have Grandpa Crux doing some research for me, so we can find out more what we're dealing with!" Lucy told him

Freed replied, "That sounds like a plan. Mira, are you ready to head home? Would you like us to walk with you home Lucy?"

"No thank you! I don't want to be a bother, I'll be fine on my own." Lucy replied with a smile on her face.

"Nonsense Lucy, it would be no bother." Freed assured her.

"Yes it would be, since we don't live the same direction, since I moved from my apartment to the edge of the town," Lucy told Freed.

"But it's late, and you shouldn't be walking home by yourself." Mira told Lucy with a frown on her face.

"It's fine Freed, ill walk with blondie since I'm live in that direction." Laxus said while not looking at the group.

"How do you know where cosplayer live bossman?" Bickslow asked.

"How? How?" Repeated Bickslow's babies.

I help with the paperwork, deal with guild members information and such," Laxus told the group.

"Ah, and here I though you were stalking cosplayer," Bickslow said with a grin.

Shut it bixs," Laxus replied while looking annoyed by Bickslow comment.

Mira and Lucy giggled.

They all headed out the door and waited until Mira locked up. After saying their goodbyes, the group broke in two, each heading for the opposite direction.

 **AN: sorry for the long wait. I didn't want to just put up an AN chapter. My laptop is broken so it's gonna. Be sometime before the next one. I had to use my phone to type up this chapter, just a filler of sorts. Next chapter will be meet up at the guild then the journey will begin!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes I made!**

 **Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews!**

 **Xo cedezbenz**


End file.
